Anna'striianna Nailo
Anna'striianna Nailo is the 17th Homeguard in service to Respen Do'Urden. Her name means "Gift from Heaven" and her last name Means "Nightbreeze". She is an excellent swordswoman that uses the ancient Bladedance style of elven swordsmanship. She is 5'4 ft tall with an athletic build body shape weighing in at 115 pounds. Anna'striianna has golden blonde hair tied up into a long high ponytail that reaches down to her lower back and has bangs that are parted in the middle and go down the sides of her face. Her face is beatifully symetrical with angular elven features and large Emerald green eyes. She has slighlty tan skin with beatiful E cup breasts and a shapely round ass. Anna'striianna is loyal to her friends and would never think of betraying them. She is a very driven person that wants to perfect her swordfighting technique and accomplish her life goals. She is compassonate towards others and always tries to understand other peoples feelings. She is affectionate towards her loved ones and loves romance in her relationships. She is a brave, adventurous, and strong-willed person that wants to have a life filled with new experiences and challenges. Current Anna'striianna is currently married to Respen Do'Urden and is the First Queen of Lilor'Arael. History Anna'striianna was born and raised in Avalon from two loving parents. She was a single child but had very many friends growing up. Her father was in the elven military and from a young age trained Anna'striianna how to swordfight and protect herself and the people she cared about. When she came of age Anna'striianna joined the Avalonian army and rose through the ranks with her exceptional combat ability. She was promoted to captain and was given command of a small squad of elite Elven soldiers. She fought in the fourth drow war achieving many victories and completing many dangerous missions. During the Concora Crisis she was order to take her unit and investigate Concora castle and put and end to the evil that was dwelling there. Anna'striianna and her unit were ambushed in Concora castle by the Demon maralith Zaratin. The demon captured her alive and tortured her by killing each or her soldiers one by one in front of her eyes. Just before the demon was about to end Anna'striianna's life Respen Do'Urden and his companions charged in and killed the demon and saved Anna'striianna's life. Anna vowed to repay Respen for saving her life and destroying the demon that killed her friends. She helped Respen and his companions put an end to Orcus's plans and saved the world. Because of her bravery and exceptional swordfighting skills Respen promoted her to 17th Homeguard. She then volunteered to be a personal guard for Respen and help him in anything he endeavored to do. She began staying by his side constantly and then she confessed her love for him and began a sexual relationship with him. She has traveled with Respen since then and helped him during his quest for Elemntal Idols and now with his quest for the Crown Blade. Relationships Anna'striianna loves Respen Do'Urden with all her heart. When Respen saved her from certain death at the hands of a demon maralith, a chord struck in her heart when he came dashing to her rescue in shining armor. Anna wishes to become Respen's wife and help rule the Elven nations together, but Respen has many lovers that compete for his attentions. While she does not like that fact that Respen has sex with other girls she has accepted this part of him and settled as being one of his many lovers, but she still dreams of being his main wife. Since traveling with Respen she has been exposed to having threesomes or more with Respen and his many female lovers, sometimes partaking in huge orgies of sex and alcohol. Character Sheet High Elf 29th Free hand Fighter CG Medium Humanoid(Elf) Int '''+16 ; '''Senses Perception +29 Defense AC 64 (+15 armor, +2 shield, +12 dex, +5 natural armor, +5 deflection, +15 dodge) HP 432 (29d10+261) Fort +30 , Ref +27 , Will +17 Offense Speed 30ft, 60ft with boots Melee Grandsword +58/58/53/48/43 (1d8+32 plus 1d6 force/ 17-20 x3) Special Attacks Timely tip, Interference, Reversal Spell List Statistics Str 13 , Dex 25(35) , Con 23(29) , Int 20 , Wis 14 , Cha 28 Base Atk +25 ; CMB +37(+48 disarm) ; CMD 61(89 vs sunder,disarm) Feats Weapon Focus (Elven Dueling Sword), Weapon Finesse, Elven Bladedance Style, Quick Draw, Weapon Specialization (Elven Dueling Sword), Elven Dueling Mastery, Dodge, Mobility, Greater Weapon Focus (Elven Dueling Sword), Spring Attack, Combat Expetise, Acrobatic, Greater Weapon Specialization (Elven Dueling Sword), Acrobatic Dodge, Combat Reflexes, Skilled Parry, Skilled Counter, Bounding Assault, Rapid Blitz, Whirlwind Attack, Improved Disarm, Agile Manuvers, Greater Disarm, Improved Critical (Elven Dueling Sword), Armed Deflect Arrows, Infinite Deflection, Defensive Fighter, Epic Weapon Focus (Elven Dueling Sword), Epic Weapon Specialization (Elven Dueling Sword), Elven Bladedance Step Skills Acrobatics +61, Climb +14, Diplomacy +33, Heal +7, Intimidate +22, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +18, Knowledge (Geography) +15, Knowledge (History) +13, Knowledge (Nobility) +15, Perception +29, Perform (sex) +38, Perform (Dance) +36, Sense Motive +11, Survival +12, Swim +19 Languages Elven, Xepher Common, Undercommon, Giant, Sylvan, Orcish, Arcadian SQ Deceptive Strike +7, Elusive +7, Singleton +8, Weapon Mastery (Elven Dueling Sword), Low light vision, Keen Senses, Immune to Sleep Gear Equipped: *Head: none *Headband: Headband of Seduction (Unnatural lust 1/day for 10min DC 23) *Face: none *Neck: Studded Leather Collar of Natural Armor +5 and Con +6 *Back: none *Body: None *Armor: Elven Mithral Gloryforged Platemail (+6 heavy fortification, grace, halfweight) *Belt: Black mini g-string bikini bottom of Dexterity +10 *Bracers: none *Hands: Elven Mithral Gauntlets of Dueling *Ring: Ring of Fire Resistance 30 *Ring: Ring of the Home Guard (+5 deflection, +5 saves, +10 diplomacy, Constant Tongues, 2/day Teleport without Error) *Boots: Mithral Plate High heel Boots of Swiftness Weapons: *'Grandsword: '+10 Dragonsteel Razorsharp Elven Dueling Sword of Force, Razorsharpness, Speed, Exceptional Deflection Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs